BENCI atau CINTA?
by yuanTezuka
Summary: "Berhentilah bertingkah memalukan Dobe, dan jangan memasang wajah sok malaikatmu itu. Benar-benar memuakkan!" kata-kata yang terlontar seakan menunjukkan kebencian di dalamnya. Tapi benarkah itu rasa benci? Atau...?


Huaaaaaaa…. Akhirnya nulis pairing ini juga, hehehehehe,, entah kenapa aku suka banget sama pasangan ini. Setelah membaca semua judul tentang pairing ini, akhirnya pengen ikutan nulis juga. Meskipun tau hasilnya gak akan sebagus yang lain, tapi mudah2an gak ampe mengecewakan ya.

So, happy reading….

**BENCI atau CINTA?**

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rating : T , maybe

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, aneh (mudah2an seh gak ya), boys love, etc.

**Naruto****′****s POV**

"_Ah.. lagi-lagi seperti ini, sebenarnya apa maunya si Teme sialan itu?"_

Kulempar tas sekolah ke atas kasur, disusul baju seragam yang kubuka dengan perasaan kesal. Kesal? Ya aku sedang merasa kesal hari ini. Benar-benar kesal sampai kepalaku terasa panas dan mungkin bisa dijadikan kompor kalau gas di rumah habis. (Intinya aku benar-benar merasa kesal!)

"_Berhenti bertingkah memalukan Dobe, dan jangan memasang wajah sok malaikatmu itu. Benar-benar memuakkan!"_

Arrrggghhhh…. Mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan olehnya tadi benar-benar membuatku kesal. Maksudnya apa coba dia berkata seperti itu? Dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menghinaku.

"_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Nar, kenapa Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti itu padamu?"_

"_Mana aku tahu, mungkin dia benci sama aku kali"_

"_Tapi semua ini sangatlah aneh, bukankah kamu tidak pernah mengganggunya?"_

"_Ya ampun Kiba, aku tidak pernah mengganggunya! Yang ada dia kali yang selalu menggangguku!"_

"_Kamu mungkin benar, sebaiknya kamu bersabar aja deh!"_

Sabar? Gimana bisa bersabar dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti dia? Dalam sehari dia bisa membuat kepalaku mendidih karena kesal, dan itu bisa lebih dari 3x.

Mau diurutin? Hari ini saja,

Berantakan

Itu kata pertama darinya saat aku berpapasan tadi pagi. Berhubung rumah kami dekat, setiap pagi aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Mungkin aku memang tidak serapih dia, tapi apa yang salah dengan penampilanku? Seenaknya saja dia mengatakan aku berantakan. Menyebalkan !

Ceroboh

Di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku tanpa sengaja tersandung batu dan jatuh dengan tidak etisnya. Apa yang dilakukannya? Jangankan mengkhawatirkan aku, menolongku berdiri saja tidak. Malahan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya, _"ceroboh"_ dan dia berlalu begitu saja. Apa maksudnya itu? Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, tapi dia benar-benar tidak menganggapku temannya. Dan lagi, kalau memang tidak mau bantu ya sudah, gak usah mencaci begitu bukan? Mana aku tahu kalau ada batu disitu, kan kakiku tak punya mata. Dasar Teme gak setia kawan!

Dasar idiot

Hari ini hasil ulangan minggu kemarin di bagikan, nilaiku lumayan. Mungkin peringkat 5, karena aku tidak terlalu suka pelajaran Biologi. Tapi dapat peringkat 5 di pelajaran yang kamu benci bukankah hebat? _"Dasar idiot" _itu yang diucapkannya saat melihat hasil ulanganku. What? Aku tak butuh pujian darinya, sama sekali tidak butuh! Tapi setidaknya jangan menghina hanya gara-gara dia peringkat satu. Lagipula aku peringkat 5 bukan peringkat akhir.

"_Idiot"_

"_Apa maksudmu Teme?"_

"_Dasar idiot"_

"_Hei, bisakah tidak menghinaku? Aku bukanlah idiot Teme brengsek!"_

Akhirnya aku beradu mulut sampai Kakashi Sensei melerai kami, masih untung tidak di kirim ke ruang BP. Tapi dia makhluk yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Baka Dobe

"_Baka Dobe"_ kata-kata yang selalu berhasil membuatku naik pitam. Sudah di panggil Dobe, ditambah dengan Baka. Berkali-kali aku memintanya berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, tetap saja dia memanggilku dengan sebutan yang berhasil membuat emosiku naik setiap kali aku mendengarnya. Benar-benar Teme yang menyebalkan.

Menjijikan

Aku sangat menyukai ramen, makanan paling enak di dunia menurutku. Seperti biasa setiap istirahat aku selalu memesan ramen spesial di kantin sekolah. Dan setiap itu pula aku akan mendengar satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. _"Menjijikan"_ itu kata yang selalu diucapkannya untukku. Dengan sorot mata dingin seperti biasa dia mengatakan kata itu. Terkadang aku menutup telinga, dan melanjutkan acaraku memakan makanan favoritku. Tapi terkadang, dia berhasil membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan. Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk makan ramen atau menyukai ramen, tapi setidaknya menghargai orang bukankah hal yang wajar. Dia boleh tidak suka dengan ramen tapi seharusnya tidak menghina ramen kan? Dasar Teme Tomat Busuk!

Memuakkan

Semua hal itu aku selalu terima setiap hari. Kata-kata yang menyebalkan, menghina dan membuatku naik darah. Aku tidak pernah berfikir lebih dari apa yang orang katakan. Sampai kalimat itu terucap dari mulutnya.

"_Berhenti bertingkah memalukan Dobe, dan jangan memasang wajah sok malaikatmu itu. Benar-benar memuakkan!"_

Wajah sok malaikat? Memuakkan? Seperti itukah pandangan dia terhadapku? Mendengar kalimatnya, aku tidak punya keinginan untuk membalas seperti biasa. Hanya terpaku dan membiarkannya berlalu tanpa melawan sedikitpun. Syok, mungkin itu yang aku rasakan saat ini, ternyata dia benar-benar membenciku.

"Narutooooo… ada telpon dari Kiba!"

Teriakan kencang itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera aku angkat telpon yang tersambung ke setiap kamar di rumahku.

"Ya?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan Naru?" kata-kata yang membuatku diam sejenak. Apakah aku baik-baik saja?

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Aku berbohong, karena aku tidak mau membuat temanku khawatir.

"Yakin baik-baik saja? Kulihat sepulang sekolah tadi kamu jadi pendiam seh!"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, beneran. Cuma sedikit capek aja mungkin, tidur sebentar juga ceria lagi. Hehehehe….."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu jalan, tapi sepertinya kamu istirahat aja deh! Sampai ketemu besok ya, semangat!"

"Oke, semangat!"

Aku tutup telpon dan kembali tiduran di kasur. Aku beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Kiba, dia selalu memperhatikanku. Tapi sayang, aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan kekesalanku juga kesedihanku.

Sedih?

Ya aku sedih, sangat sedih. Semua orang akan sedih bila ada yang mengatakan kalau kitamemuakkan bukan? Segera kuraih hp, dan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan. Biarlah aku dikatakan tidak punya harga diri, (hei, bukankah orang yang sudah disakitin tapi masih menghubungi orang yang nyakitin itu tidak punya harga diri ya?) biarlah aku ingin tahu alasan dia yang sebenarnya.

**To: Teme **

**Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?**

Terkesan to the point ya? Tapi aku bukan orang yang suka basa basi soalnya, gak papa deh.

**From: Teme**

**Apa?**

Benar-benar seorang Uchiha Sasuke dia.

**To : Teme**

**Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?**

Semoga…

**From : Teme**

**Tidak, knp?**

Tidak? Kenapa? Apa maksudnya?

**To : Teme**

**Tidak? Lalu knp kamu membenciku Teme?**

Deg..deg..

**From : Teme**

**Sapa yg bilang aku membencimu?**

Fiuhhh…

Tunggu dia tidak membenciku, tapi kenapa dia selalu membuatku kesal?

**From : Teme**

**Dobe**

Benar-benar deh, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

**To : Teme**

**Jd kamu tidak benci? Tp kenapa selalu membuatku marah? Dan apa maksudmu kalau aku ini memuakkan? **

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

Arrgghhh… kenapa tidak dibalas?

**From : Teme**

**Temui aku di bukit belakang sekolah sekarang, aku tunggu!**

Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Kenapa tidak bicara langsung? Mungkinkah dia akan menghajarku? Perlu bilang sama Kiba gak ya? Duh.. kenapa jadi bingung begini?

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

**Bukit belakang sekolah**

Aku tak pernah tahu, kenapa aku bisa melangkahkan kaki ke sini. Tempat Sasuke memintaku untuk menemuinya. Mungkin karena aku penasaran, ya penasaran. Sesampai disana, kulihat ada yang berdiri membelakangiku.

"Teme"

"Hn." Ternyata memang Sasuke, tapi kenapa dia tidak menghadapku ya?

"Ada apa?" entah kenapa aku merasa suaraku bergetar. Kulihat Sasuke masih belum membalikan badannya.

Hening.

"Hei apa kamu menyuruhku kesini untuk melihatmu yang berdiri membelakangiku dan diam terus begitu, Hah?"

"Hn."

"Oke, aku tidak peduli kamu membelakangiku dan tak mau berhadapan denganku. Aku cuma mau tau ada apa kamu memanggilku? Dan apa ada hubungan dengan pertanyaanku?"aku mulai tidak sabar sekarang.

"Hn."

"Jadi kenapa kamu membenciku dan bilang kalau aku memuakkan?" kuanggap katan hn itu artinya iya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Menurutmu?" akhirnya dia membalikan badannya dan menatapku langsung. Jarak 1 meter antara aku dan dia, tidak membuatku kehilangan pandangan iris mata yang hitam pekat seperti langit malam.

"Kamu membenciku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Hei, itu yang harus aku tanyakan padamu teme, kenapa kamu membenciku?" teriakku tak sabar. Entah kenapa, kenyataan dia membenciku membuat dadaku terasa sakit.

"Kapan aku bilang membencimu Dobe?" kulihat dia mulai berjalan pelan kearahku.

"Tapi… tapi… selama ini kamu selalu mengejekku dan meremehkan aku, bahkan kamu bilang kalau aku…. aku.. aku.. memuakkan!" dadaku seperti teriris saat mengatakannya. Di matanya aku sosok yang memuakkan.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa kepala ini tertunduk, kenapa mataku terasa panas seakan ingin menangis. Bukan, bukan seakan tapi memang aku ingin menangis. Menangis karena merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Hingga kurasakan sentuhan tangan dingin tapi terasa hangat di dagu, dan memaksaku untuk mengangkat kepala. Tangan itu berhasil membuat kepalaku tegak, tapi kututup mataku, karena aku takut melihat iris matanya.

"Buka matamu dan tatap aku!" ada nada perintah dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya, tapi ada nada lembut yang tak pernah aku dengar dari mulutnya. Nada lembut yang menuntunku tuk membuka kedua mataku.

"Naruto.." ah, mata itu menatapku dengan lembut. Kenapa? Mata itu berhasil membuat cairan dari mataku berhenti juga membuat jantungku berdetak teramat cepat.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, sama sekali tidak pernah!" terlihat keyakinan di matanya. Yang membuatku merasa yakin dia tidak membenciku.

"Tapi kenapa…" kata-kataku terpotong oleh bibirnya yang tiba-tiba dia sapukan di atas bibirku. Lembut, hangat dan memabukkan. Hanya sekejap, dan saat dia menarik bibirnya, sedikit perasaan kecewa hadir dalam hatiku.

"Aku menyukaimu, bukan aku mencintaimu Naruto." Dia mengucapkan itu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Hei dia tersenyum, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang mengejek, tapi senyum tulus yang dia berikan untukku. Hingga membuatku merasakan banyak kupu-kupu bergerak di perutku.

Cup.

"Aku pun menyukaimu Sasuke, dan aku sangat sedih saat kamu bilang aku memuakkan." Ucapku lemah. Tak terasa air mataku turun kembali mengingat perkataannya saat itu, terasa menyakitkan.

"Maaf" Sasuke pun menghapus air mataku dengan ciumannya. "Itu semua karena kamu membuatku cemburu, sangat cemburu. Aku melihatmu tertawa dengan Kiba, dan itu membuatku kesal hingga akhirnya aku melampiaskannya padamu." Dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan sendu, entah kenapa aku tak suka melihatnya sedih.

"Ha..ha…ha…ha…" aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. "Seorang Sasuke merasa cemburu, terlebih seorang Sasuke yang pelit bicara berkata panjang lebar, aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kamu….hmmpppp…" kalimatku terpotong sekali lagi oleh bibir lembutnya. Dia mencium bibirku lembut, menjilat bibirku seakan meminta izin tuk membuka mulutku. Seakan menggodanya, aku tak membuka mulutku hingga dia menggigit bibir bawahku yang tanpa sadar membuatku mengaduh. Seketika dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Dia terus menggoda lidahku, membelit lidahku, menyapu langit-langit mulutku. "Shhh…" dia membuatku melayang dengan ciumannya. Kuangkat kedua tanganku dan kuraih lehernya, ciumannya semakin dalam dan membuatku menarik lehernya lebih dekat.

"Hah…hah..hah…" akhirnya ciuman kami berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen setelah berciuman cukup lama. Dengan masih dalam posisi berpelukkan, malah kurasakan dia mempererat pelukannya.

"Hmm.. mulai sekarang kamu milikku Dobe, dan aku orang yang sangat posesif loh!" meski aku tak melihat mukanya entah kenapa aku yakin kalau dia mengucapkan itu dengan serius dan ditambah seringai iblisnya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa buluk kudukku berdiri, hubungan. Ya hubunganku dengan si Teme ini telah berubah dari musuh menjadi kekasih. Dan aku tidak tahu seperti apa kedepannya hubungan kami. Lancarkah?

**Fin?**

Gimana?

Jelek ya?

Tapi gak tahu kenapa aku merasa senang (gak jingkrak2 seh), soalnya akhirnya aku berani juga buat pairing ini.

Ugghhhh… mudah2an tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya, (gak bisa berharap memuaskan juga soalnya masih baru)! Hehehehehe…..

Ditunggu ripiew nya ya, please..

Kasih tau pendapatnya ya, lanjut or udah segitu aza? Pokoknya ditunggu masukannya ya,

Ditunggu loh! (tenang gak maksa koq, cuma amat sangat berharap! Hehehehehehe)

Thanks all


End file.
